Gives You Hell!
by Jazminabellabell
Summary: Just read this One-Shot story and then decide if you wanna Shoot me or Hug me! Ok? Thx :D Big smiles people, big smiles.


Gives You Hell!

Finn V.S Marshall Lee over Fionna

Karaoke Night

"Hey Finn! I'm so happy you came!" Said Fionna with a great big smile. "No problem Fi you know I'd do anything for you." I said as I started to blush a little. "Hey Fionna what's up!" Said some random guy giving Fionna a hug. He reminded me of Marceline for some reason. "OMG! Marshall what are you doing here?!" She said with a surprised smile. She's really cute when she smiles. "Here to have fun with you silly! Why else would I be here?" He said with a smile. "Hey...um... Fionna who is that guy?" I ask nervously. "Oh! Finn this is my friend Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Marshall this is Finn the Human." She said happily. "Sup'." He said. "Hey." I say back. "So Fi what song are you doing?" I ask trying to make the conversation less awkward. "Hmm... maybe I'll do Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia." " Awesome. " Me and Marshall said at the same time. " So what about you guys what songs are you doing?" She asked. "Maybe I'll do Boyfriend by Big Time Rush I guess. I don't really know many songs." I tell her rubbing my arm sheepishly. " Hey Fionna I was thinking maybe we could do a duet. What do you say?" Marshall asked her with a goofy grin on his face. Hey that vampire is tryin' to steal my girl! "Hey I got a better idea! Why don't you and I do a duet Fionna?" I say feeling an intense glare being shot at me by that vampire. "Well guys I'd love to but I only have enough for one song..." She said with a nervous laugh. "Then sing with me." Me and Marshall said at the same time. But then some guy handed the DJ a slip of paper. "Yo,yo,yo! I want y'all to give a big hand to the new guys. There gonna do a duet! Please welcome Finn the Human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King to the stage!" "What! " Me and Marshall said in unison. "Well guys I guess I'll be singing by myself. Good luck!" She says to us as we approach the stage. "So what song y'all gonna do tonight fellas?" Then an idea popped into my head. "How abo-" "We'll do Gives You Hell by All American Rejects." I say cutting him off before he finishes. "Ok ready when you are, just go an grab the microphones." He said. I nodded an took my spot on the stage. "Hey Marshall! You coming? Or are you afraid?" I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh shut up Finnegan I'm coming!" He said. "How did you?" I asked wondering how he knew the name Marceline gave me. "No time for questions Finnegan! Time to sing the music starting!" He said as the lyrics were about to come on screen. Of course we started singing at that moment.

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place"

Me and Marshall started singing with big goofy toothy grins.  
"And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes"  
When this part started coming around we got in each others faces and Marshall started singing.

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

And of course I did the same thing as the second part came around.  
"When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

Marshall again took the lead.  
"Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far"

Leaving me to sing the second part yet again.  
"You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are"

Me without hesitating started sing the first part leaving Marshall the second.  
"And truth be told I miss you"

Then of course Marshall following and us repeating the same chorus after.  
"And truth be told I'm lying"

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on"

"And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying"

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell"

"Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well"

The crowd went wild and started singing this part while me and Marshall were crowd surfing.  
"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell"

Then me and Marshall made it back to the stage and started sing our angers at each other then ending the song Righteously!  
"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"

Thankfully no one especially Fionna found out we were really singing our hate towards each other but still I had fun at the end of the night and even scored a date with Fi for next week, In your face Marshall Lee!

The End!


End file.
